This invention relates to personal training weights.
More particularly, the present invention relates to training weights for use in athletic training.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns the use of shoe inserts as training weights for use in athletic training.
In athletic training and the like, it is highly desirable to add additional weight or weights to various parts of the body during the training procedures. These weights operate to increase the amount and function of the muscles so that when the weights are removed the various muscles, which now operate on a much smaller mass, appear to be much larger and more efficient.
In the prior art, weights are hung on the body from virtually any appendage. For example, vests or belts containing weights are used during running and the like. Wrist and ankle bands containing weights are used during virtually all exercises. Also, weights, similar to small dumbbells, may be carried during exercises such as running and the like. Unfortunately, these weights are not convenient and in many instances may be simply ignored. Also, it is difficult to provide weights that are convenient for all classes of people (i.e. ladies, men, young boys and girls, etc.). In many instances the weights are too large, too small, improperly placed so as not to provide the ultimate good, etc.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved shoe inserts as training weights for use in athletic training and methods of fabrication.
Another object of the invention is to provide shoe inserts as training weights that are easily accommodated to virtually any class of person.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of fabricating shoe inserts which is easily performed and highly adjustable to accommodate shoe inserts as training weights to virtually any class of person.
And another object of the invention is to provide shoe inserts as training weights that are more easily placed in the most strategic positions for exercising.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide shoe inserts as training weights that are easily adaptable to a variety of exercises and different people.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide shoe inserts as training weights that are easily inserted in standard athletic shoes, such as tennis shoes, track shoes, running shoes, etc. so as to be highly convenient and which are completely adjustable in weight and position so as to be usable by virtually any person desiring to exercise.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is an athletic training shoe insert including particles of weighted material and an insert form constructed to fit within the athletic shoe and to receive the particles of weighted material and hold the particles of weighted material in a fixed position within the athletic shoe. The particles of weighted material and the insert form are designed to allow a human foot to be placed comfortably in the athletic shoe and to cooperate to substantially increase the weight of the athletic shoe for training purposes.
The desired objects of the instant invention are further achieved in accordance with a preferred method of fabricating an athletic training shoe insert including the steps of providing particles of weighted material, providing flexible porous material, and molding the particles of weighted material and flexible porous material into a flexible porous insert form designed to fit within an athletic shoe in a fixed position, the flexible porous insert form being designed to mold to a human foot and to substantially increase the weight of the athletic shoe for training purposes.
The desired objects of the instant invention are also achieved in accordance with a further and preferred embodiment of a method of fabricating an athletic training shoe insert including the steps of providing particles of weighted material, providing fluid (e.g., liquid, powdered, granular, etc.) flexible porous material, mixing the particles of weighted material and the fluid flexible porous material, and molding the mixed particles of weighted material and fluid flexible porous material into a flexible porous insert form designed to fit within an athletic shoe in a fixed position with the particles of weighted material dispersed throughout the flexible porous insert form, the flexible porous insert form being designed to mold to a human foot and to substantially increase the weight of the athletic shoe for training purposes.